It's all an Act
by CuLoveG2L
Summary: Kyoko's hurt. Ren hurts too. "She'll never see." "He'll never know..."
1. Chapter 1

**This made me sniffle. It's very short, I'm sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked up at the ceiling and blinked out the tear in her eye.<p>

"Stupid water, get out of my eyes!" she told it though made no move to wipe the tear away. She took in a shaky breath.

She got through another day.

Isn't that just great?

All she had to do was get through one more day, then another, then another and keep going until she didn't need _him_ anymore.

"_I can live without him."_ Kyoko thought. "_Most everyone else does. So can I!"_ she let another tear fall from her eye.

Surely her dear friend Tsuruga Ren could live without her.

This brought a new batch of tears that Kyoko let fall from her face.

"If I could just be around him, I would be so very happy. To see his face, whether sad or happy or.. Or anything really. I'm happy again when I'm with him."

Kyoko started sobbing.

"No. No it can't be. I _can't_ love him. I can't, I can't. I won't let me." she held her legs close to herself. "But I do. Oh Ren, I love you. I wish you could hear me. I wish you knew. Do you think of me at all when we're not together? Am I just a troublesome kouhai to you? I wish you could love me because, I love you."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kyoko was smiling and skipping to the LoveMe section, acting as if nothing was wrong. It was probably her best performance ever. She had been using it for a long time. She looked over.<p>

"Tsuruga-San! Yashiro-San!" she ran over and bowed to them. "Good morning. Let's work hard today!" she said.

"Good morning," the two men responded.

"Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said "You look happy this morning."

"I'm always happy." Kyoko responded and looked at Ren. "Every day I come to LME." she smiled. "Goodbye for now." she sang and skipped away. Every step she took away from Ren was a stab in her heart. Why couldn't she just become invisible so she could be with him everywhere, but no one would see?

"Ren," Yashiro said. "You have that look on your face again."

"What face?"

"If any other girl sees you looking like that, they'll melt."

Ren looked back at Kyoko happily skipping away greeting everyone.

"But she'll never see it." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here's the deal, if I get 15 requests for more to this story, I'll write one... maybe two. So if you want more, then ask.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you everyone who made this second chapter possible. Here is what you asked for: chapter2**

* * *

><p>Ren was driving Kyoko home. Though Kyoko had refused at first he had successfully backed her into accepting.<p>

"How was your day, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked turning to face the girl.

"It went well." Kyoko said. "I woke up with a headache, but the day turned out wonderful." she said smiling.

"That's good. Don't you agree, Ren?" Yashiro asked.

Ren glanced over before putting his eyes back on the road. "Good that she woke up with a headache or good that her day turned out wonderful?"

'_Don't be sarcastic now, Ren!_'Yashiro silently pleaded.

* * *

><p>Why did she agree to let him take her back? He had enough things to do. She hated being a bother to him.<p>

Yashiro and Ren were talking about something, Kyoko didn't bother to listen.

As the car stopped Kyoko looked out the window at an apartment building. A woman and man on the steps greeting each other made her remember...

"_I love you shou-chan!"_

"_Hn, Kyoko not right now."_

"_Did you eat anything?"_

"_I'm busy, Kyoko."_

"_Shou-Chan." *__**slam***__ the door shut and Kyoko stood smiling at the door not even noticing his coldness to her. "Work hard!" she called after the blond and ran to get her shoes to get to work so Shou and her could keep the apartment._

Kyoko made fists in her lap. Love had gotten her where she was: alone, hurt, empty and sad. No one cared. So why did she want Re-Tsuruga-san to care about her? It would only lead to pain and being more alone then when Shou dumped her.

She hated love. She never wanted to think of the word or the action ever again... then why did she want Ren to care? Why did she want what was the very best for him? Wasn't that love? Putting others above yourself?

Kyoko shook her head. '_Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? It's a different kind of love! Duh! Now if I look at Tsuruga-San I will see not a 'handsome man who, even though he has faults seems perfect man', no, I will see my 'honest-hard working-sempai who does his best.'_

Kyoko looked at Ren from the back seat and smiled at herself. Of course her 'wonderful-sempai' was the one who sat in the driver's seat. Then he looked in the rearview mirror and their eyes met.

Kyoko's heart dropped to her stomach and she smiled. She took everything back. That easy-going-light hearted smile was her best performance ever.

Indeed in the driver's seat sat her wonderful-honest-hard working-sempai, but the most handsome man she ever met who despite his faults seemed so wonderfully perfect in her eyes was also sitting there.

Kyoko tore her eyes away. She could hardly take this anymore. The car stopped.

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." she said bowing in her seat. She looked at Ren as she sat up. He was looking straight at her. "G-good night!"

Ren smiled.

'_It hurts!'_ the little black demons cried. '_Leave us alone you light giving man!'_

Kyoko ran to the restaurant allowing a tear to fall from her eye before she reached inside.

"Mogami-San," Kyoko froze. Ren was calling her. '_Shoot! I can't let him see me crying.'_ she wiped away what tears she could and turned around to see Ren standing right behind her. She smiled.

"Yes?"

Ren stood there and watched her a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked in the cheeriest tone she could muster. Ren stepped closer to her and bent down to stare in her face.

"Are you alright, Mogami-San?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked taking a step away from him.

Ren stared at her making Kyoko uncomfortable. Suddenly Ren's gaze became dark and his gentlemanly smile showed up on his face.

"Well if that's what you say, then I believe you. Goodnight Mogami-_San_." Ren turned and Kyoko started. She couldn't let him walk away being mad at her.

"Wait, Tsuruga-san. Wait!" she reached out and touched his arm. Ren stopped and looked back at her. "Everything's fine. Please believe me."

Ren lifted his hand and touched Kyoko's cheek near her eye.

"Tsuruga-san, what are you doing?" Kyoko was surprised by his action.

Ren took back his hand and Kyoko saw his finger was wet. The next thing Ren did surprised her even more, he licked his finger.

"What are you doing?" she asked more confused then she was moments ago.

"Tears, Mogami-San." Ren said. "You're not on set and there is not a bright enough light to make your eyes water." Ren took a step closer to her. "Why are you crying, Mogami-San?"

Kyoko smiled. "Oh, it's just stress." she lied. "Nothing to worry about." Ren leaned down to her height.

"I don't believe you. You don't cry under stress, you act your way out of it. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Tsuruga-San. Go back to Yashiro, take him home."

"I dropped Yashiro off at the train station ten minutes ago. You're really distracted, stress makes you focus. Give me the truth."

Kyoko tried not to look like she was thinking really hard for an excuse.

"Sometimes I just cry. It makes me feel better. It's alright, Tsuruga-San."

Ren watched her closely then nodded slowly.

"Alright." he said. Kyoko smiled and her heart started beating again. He accepted the answer.

"Good nigh-" Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko making her body freeze. "Tsuruga-San, what are you doing?" came the muffled question from Kyoko. Ren grinned.

"If you won't answer me then I won't let you go. I'm not letting you walk away without telling me why you're crying."

Kyoko froze. She couldn't tell him, or could she?

"_He'll hate me! __Everyone__ falls in love with him. It's not fair that I did too._" she thought. _"But what is one more confession to him? He's surely used to it by now. Maybe he won't care about it... but that's my biggest worry! I want him to care, but if he does he is able to hurt me. I don't want to be hurt again. But what if he doesn't care?"_

Kyoko repeated this argument over to herself three times in a matter of moments.

She then looked up into Ren's face that was watching her.

"_I don't want him to not care either. Great, now I am contradicting myself. What am I going to do?"_

"Mogami-San?" Ren said expectantly.

"T-Tsuruga-San," Kyoko swallowed and didn't continue.

"Mogami-San." Ren said bordering on angry.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko whispered looking away from his face. "I'm so sorry."

Ren had to admit he was a little surprised, she wasn't bowing on the floor, not overreacting. She was just apologizing.

"For what, Mogami-San?" Ren asked.

"I'm sorry for being like everyone else." Kyoko whispered.

Ren was more confused now. How was she like _anyone_ else?

"I don't understand, Mogami-san." Ren prompted.

"Please let me go." Kyoko said quietly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he said holding her a little tighter.

"I told you, I am like everyone else. _That_ is my problem." she said a little agitated.

"That is not a problem you would cry over." Ren said. "Why would you not want to be like everyone else?"

"Because everyone loves you!" she almost shouted pushing herself to better see his face.

Ren was about to retaliate but paused.

"What?"

"_Everyone_ loves you." Kyoko said way beyond rationality now, she did what any other girl would do, she rambled. "_Everyone_ cares for you and you care for everyone. Why should I fall for you just like everyone else? Why should I care that you never take it easy on yourself? Why should I care if you care for me or not? You're so perfect no one can touch you. You're such a gentleman to everybody and such an amazing actor no one cares to know how great a guy you really are and I'm stuck with all the crazy girls going '_Oh Tsuruga-San, I love you!_' Bah! They don't know what love really is! They don't know what it's like to care for someone so much that their heart stops because their '_beloved_' may be sick. They don't know how when he walks away that it's a stab in their own heart every step he takes. They don't know the pain of walking into your room and finding yourself completely alone, wishing that he was there, knowing that when they woke up he would be there smiling with the best smile they have ever seen and how thinking about this makes you hurt and even more alone. They don't know what it's like to walk into LME hoping not to run into you but at the same time just wishing to see your face. You want to know why I'm crying? Because every night I say I don't want to love you. Because every day I act like I don't care, but that's all it is: an act!"

Kyoko was panting for breath and felt the tears on her cheeks. She didn't even want to feel anything. She looked back into the face of her beloved sempai.

"So let me go," she said, "You've obviously heard enough and you have your answer."

Ren was watching her face in disbelief. She had said a lot in the sixty seconds she had been talking.

Kyoko was still rather upset but was realizing what she had just said. She started to blush. She cleared her throat.

"_Sempai._" she stressed. "Let me go."

Ren still didn't have any emotion on his face. Kyoko tried pulling out of his arms but he held onto her.

Ren moved his hand behind her head and pushed her head to rest against his chest.

Kyoko didn't move for some time and she heard Ren say.

"I don't want to." Ren said. "Kyoko, I never want to let you go ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone say 'Aaaww' 3<strong>

**I was going to have Ren 'monologue confee' to her here, but I decided your imaginations are compleatly capable of filling in the blanks.**

**oh by the way, it really did take sixty seconds to say Kyoko's monologue. I read it myself and timed it. :)**


End file.
